


Что происходит на озере

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бета: daana</p>
    </blockquote>





	Что происходит на озере

**Author's Note:**

> бета: daana

– Пиво? – уточняет Чхве, почесывая подбородок.  
Как будто если на шести жестяных банках написано "Асахи", и на ящике написано "Асахи", внутри окажется коктейль Молотова или, того хуже, Лонг Айленд. Макисима молча вынимает упаковку из багажника и уходит в дом.  
Озеро с каждым годом подбирается ближе, весной как съело пирс – так и не вернуло назад. В ясную погоду вдалеке, у самого горизонта, виднеются перекосившиеся остатки некогда красных ворот, торчащие из воды. Летом здесь хорошо сидеть на ступеньке и читать, пока нагретые солнцем страницы не начнут слепить глаза, или, подвесив качели к старому ясеню, дремать в засаде на интересные сны. Птицы до того непуганые, что садятся прямо на стол, выпрашивают бисквитных крошек. Плющ почти заплел северную стену. Макисима ловит себя на мысли, что никогда не называл это место иначе, чем домом, хотя провел тут от силы пару месяцев, если посчитать все дни.  
– Вы собрались спаивать журавлей? – Чхве появляется на пороге со второй упаковкой.  
– Засунь ее пока под стол, – отмахивается Макисима. Сбросив куртку, забирается в кресло с ногами и растирает замерзшие ладони. Кажется, кто-то из американцев писал, что врать о пиве – лучший способ наживать себе врагов. Возможно, в оригинале звучало удачнее.  
Чхве присаживается на корточки у камина, закатывает рукава толстого зеленого свитера, возится с поленьями. Они похрустывают, совсем как лед. Но лед в эту пору не хрустит, еще с ноября намертво сковав черную воду куда надежнее, чем жестяная банка – бессмысленную жидкость, которой здесь теперь две упаковки, одна на одной, под столом.  
Снег почти залепил стекло, отчего в комнате темно, как поздним вечером.  
– Пойду загоню машину. – Проходя мимо, Чхве оставляет плед на подлокотнике кресла. Пламя облизывает дрова, неторопливое, мягкое. Третью зиму они встречают здесь новый год, а огонь всякий раз другой. Повторяемость, вот отчего все окончательно испортилось в городах. У самого дорогого эмулятора камина – сорок четыре паттерна. Необходимый запас слов больше не превышает тысячи. Я тебя как скажет Сивилла. Этим языком пишут стихи их программы для подбора комплиментов: брату, начальнику, мужу, отцу.  
Шум двигателя стихает, времени остается мало. Преодолевая накатившую усталость, Макисима поднимается разобрать сумку. Достает из-под книг вяленое мясо в вакуумной пленке и относит в холодильник. Там оно составляет ненавязчивую компанию рислингу, имбирному элю и овощам. Макисима остается рассматривать пустые полки до тех пор, пока слишком долго открытый холодильник не начинает истошно пищать. Забрав мясо, он закрывает дверцу и уходит к мусорному ведру. Передумав, оставляет мясо в хлебнице. Все равно хлеб они сюда ни разу не привозили.  
– Журавлей видел, – говорит Чхве. Когда только успел зайти. – Штук двадцать, спокойные такие. Думал вообще, это снега на кусты нанесло, а потом один за другим как начнут крылья чистить.  
Он распаковывает два лэптопа, подключает их к распределителю. От его присутствия холодно и спокойно. Макисима задумчиво рассматривает стеллаж. Проводит ладонью по книжным корешкам, растирает пыль между пальцами.  
– Меня от них передернуло, – продолжает Чхве. – Первые пару секунд такое чувство, что механические. Выдумал уже черт-те что, мол, выследили. Они же невидимые на снегу, белые на белом. Но перья внутри черные, если расправляются. Еле оторвался.  
– И как ты понял, что они живые? – Не оборачиваясь, Макисима вытаскивает томик наугад. Точнее, делает вид, что вытаскивает томик Пруста наугад, потому что способен найти здесь любую книгу вслепую.  
– Вспугнул. Разлетелись они. Так что пиво ваше пить тут больше некому.  
К двум вещам в нем Макисима так и не смог привыкнуть: к бронированному «вы», давно бесполезному за давностью лет, но неизменно висящему между ними ржавым затупленным мечом, и к неподражаемой способности сочетать несочетаемые цвета. Можно подумать, где-то в сети существовал специальный форум, на котором лучшие дизайнеры на спор выдумывали самые отвратительные глазу комбинации. По зеленому свитеру, например, носятся красные олени, из-под свитера торчит фиолетовая футболка. Зацепившись за нее взглядом, невозможно его отвести. В глаз попала ресница, и чешется все сильнее, а Макисима, не мигая, смотрит и улыбается, и самому неловко от этой неожиданной теплоты внутри, как будто, слишком близко подойдя к камину, он не заметил, как подхватил искру.  
Вечером сидят на крыше. Вокруг тихо так, что в ушах звенит, поэтому кто-то все время говорит. Небо пустое, испещренное звездами.  
– Если бы они были пулями… магазинов пять надо выстрелять. Или даже десять, – задумчиво прикидывает Чхве. Макисима никогда не видел вживую, как стреляет автомат, и слушая истории о том, как можно остановить пуленепробиваемую машину, если целиться в угол лобового стекла, почти вдыхает масло, гарь и пот. Чхве умеет рассказывать, но очень редко говорит. По нему не скажешь, что он воевал.  
Много чего другого по нему тоже не скажешь.  
– Я там, кстати, в машине на всякий случай обновил навигатор. Внес туда все объездные дороги до укрытий.  
– Мне кажется, я и так… – начинает Макисима и осекается.  
– Красный лэптоп тут брошу, тормозит и уже лишний в городе. Мало ли чего, а его убить проще, чем чистить. Там ничего полезного, разве только контакты и схемы отхода. Ну, совсем наружу, из страны. Если вдруг придется.  
– А, – говорит Макисима.  
Ему теперь нестерпимо хочется выбраться – из костра, который внутри, с крыши, которая слишком неудобная, из сюжета, у которого не осталось других поворотов. Они сидят совсем рядом, касаясь друг друга плечами, но словно в тысяче километров друг от друга. Снег в кулаке тает, спрессовывается в ледышку и тает все равно.  
– Пароль ставить не стану, не от журавлей же. Но до чего красивые, а? Стремные и красивые.  
Припасенный к полуночи рислинг соскальзывает от неловкого движения и разбивается, так и не пригодившись. Новый год встречают, собирая осколки и заматывая Чхве неудачно порезанную руку, столько крови – как от полноценного трупа, смеется он, а Макисима хватает его за чертов свитер с чертовыми скачущими оленями, прижимает к стене, но ничего дальше не может придумать.  
Неловко задев ногой пустую бутылку эля, отчего та с громким звоном катится по половицам, Чхве замирает. И расслабляется почти сразу, разряжает воздух беззвучным смехом.  
– Знаете, я бы все-таки оставил ему записку, объяснил, что где брать. Но вам, конечно, виднее.  
Пламя пляшет в искусственных зрачках.  
– Все, что происходит в доме у озера, – улыбается Макисима – это самая трудная искренняя улыбка за всю его жизнь, – остается в доме у озера.  
И прикрывает глаза перед тем, как все-таки попробовать эль с чужих губ на вкус.


End file.
